


Romance Prompts Hetalia Edition

by PrincessofDreams123



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute, Drabble Collection, F/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 09:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12956349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessofDreams123/pseuds/PrincessofDreams123
Summary: Fluffy romantic drabbles I wrote in response to a prompt list I made on DA.  Hetalia X OC pairings.





	Romance Prompts Hetalia Edition

**Author's Note:**

> This is the list of prompts I made on DA. You can use them as long as you link back to them. https://princessofdreams123.deviantart.com/art/Romance-Writing-Prompt-List-547305223

_I do not own Hetalia, it belongs Hidekazu Himaruya.  I only own my OCs._

 

**1\. Heart Fluttering**  
  
    Whenever Matthew was around her, Clara’s heart always felt like it would beat right of her chest.  It would start with a gentle flutter, then it gradually would become a strong pounding sensation.  Then, her cheeks would always heat up and turn pink.  Clara was always a bit embarrassed by this since Matthew would see it every and ask if she was alright.  She always said nothing was wrong, and this was no lie.  She didn’t mind this feeling.  In fact, she treasured the feeling she would get whenever Matthew was near.  
  
 **2\. Hand Holding**  
  
    Given Kiku’s issues with personal space, Monica was not expecting this.  She and Kiku had been sitting under the cherry blossom trees in his garden, completely relaxed and without a care in the world.  They said nothing, but they both enjoyed these comfortable silences.  Monica had always given him his space so she was surprised to feel his hand on hers.  “Kiku?” she asked, very confused.  Kiku blushed and lowered his head, not answering.  Monica blinked, but then gave a gentle smile.  She gently wrapped her soft hand around Kiku’s, blushing a bit herself.  Kiku blushed more but smiled a little as well.  
  
 **3\. First Date**  
  
    “Ah!  I’m so late!”  Eduard cried as he rushed down the streets of town.  Of all days, why did today have to be the day he would be running late?  First, his alarm didn’t go off, then his car wouldn’t start so he had to take the bus.  Then there was a traffic jam and the bus ran late.  This was so not Eduard’s day.  Eventually, he made to the coffee shop where he was supposed to meet Ann Marie.  It was their first date and Eduard did not think being late was the best way to make a good impression.  He saw Ann Marie waiting inside and he quickly entered and walked over to her.  “I’m so sorry I’m late Ann Marie!  I didn’t mean to be!”  He told the brunette.  
  
    “It’s alright Eduard.  I know traffic is bad here.  But you’re here now, so let’s get something to drink.”  Ann Marie replied with a smile, thankfully not angry.  The two of them ordered their drinks, Eduard some coffee and Ann Marie a cup of tea, and sat down at a table in the corner of the cafe.  Ann Marie took out her laptop to show Eduard how far she had gotten on the app she was coding.  He had seemed interested so she thought she’d show him.  They spent a long while chatting with each other, mostly about computer-related things.  All in all, it was a nice first date after all.  
  
 **4\. Jealousy**  
  
    _“What’s so great about him?”_ Alfred thought as he watched Annika chat with another man at the gym Annika usually went to.  He had come to ask Annika if she wanted to go to lunch with him.  Alfred didn’t know who she was talking to, but he wanted to be the one she was talking to.  He stood there pouting, waiting for her to notice “the hero.”  Annika soon waved goodbye to that guy and noticed Alfred.  She waved to him and walked over.  “Hey, Alfred!  What are you doing here?” The brunette asked the blonde.    
  
    “Oh hey!  I was wondering if you wanted to go to lunch with me today.  How about it?”  With her attention on him, he felt more confident.    
  
    “Okay sure,” Annika replied.  Alfred grinned.  He really didn’t need to be jealous after all.  
  
 **5\. The Moment I Knew**  
  
    It was a very exciting date.  It was not what Alex was expecting, but the Spaniard always managed to surprise her, and in a good way.  Alex had expected a simple dinner at a restaurant, like other guys she had dated, but Antonio had other ideas.  He had taken her to the town green where a festival was taking place.  There was music, dancing, and delicious food.  This was definitely a date Alex would enjoy.  “Antonio, how did you know?” the redhead asked.    
  
    “Well chica, I know you said you love to dance, so I thought this would be perfect,” Antonio replied.    
  
    “Thank you.”  
  
    They spent the evening talking, eating and dancing.  The dancing was what Alex enjoyed the most.  Antonio was an amazing dancer and was the perfect partner.  During one of the slower dances, the two of them got lost in each other’s eyes, amethysts looking into peridots.  It is said that the eyes are windows to the soul.  That must be true because, in that moment, Alex knew Antonio was her soul mate.  
  
 **6\. First Kiss**  
  
    Bloom’s pale cheeks were as red as roses, even though she was out in the snow.  She had not expected Lukas to kiss her like this.  They had been walking in the snow, chatting a few times before Lukas had stopped suddenly.  Before Bloom could ask what was wrong, he had decided to take a chance and he placed a tender kiss on her lips.  His lips were slightly chapped,  but still soft, and he tasted like the coffee he always drank.  Bloom relaxed, her green eyes fluttering closed.  She gently wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back.  
  
 **7\. Trust**  
  
    “Kiku, you can’t keep doing this to yourself!” Monica snapped, which was unusual for her.  However, she had had enough of Kiku continually beating himself up over his past mistakes.  It was hurting their relationship and it was time for him to let go.  
  
    “But Monica-san, I’ve done so many horrible things.  So many people have been hurt because of my foolish choices.” Kiku said, a deep sorrow in his brown eyes.  
  
    “You’ve changed your path.  You are not the same person you were before.  It’s time to move on.”  
  
    “I still don’t trust myself Monica-san.  What if I hurt you?”  
  
    “I trust you Kiku.  I know you’ll never do anything to hurt me.”  
  
 **8\. Dance**  
  
    Nadia was very excited.  Her dream of performing on Broadway was finally coming true.  She was going to play Cinderella in Rogers & Hammerstein’s Cinderella.  She couldn’t wait for opening night.  First came rehearsals and practice, however.  Right now, she was practicing her dance in the scene at the ball at home.  She had the song “Ten Minutes Ago,” playing from her iPod’s speaker as she danced.  She was so lost in her dance that she didn’t hear someone knocking on her door.  She had completely forgotten she had invited Feliciano over.  
  
    Feli knocked a few more times before turning the knob, finding the door unlocked.  “Nadia?  Are you here bella?” he called out.  He heard music playing and followed the sound.  He soon found Nadia dancing to the music.  He blushed, thinking she was very graceful.  Nadia soon noticed him and stopped her dance.  
  
    “Oh hi, Feli!  I’m sorry I wasn’t at the door.  I was practicing.” She said.  
  
    “I can see that bella.”  The Italian blushed and asked, “Maybe I could dance with you and help you practice?”  
  
    “Sure!” Nadia replied with a grin.  She started the song again and they danced together for hours, enjoying being close.  
  
 **9\. Difficulties**   
  
    Yao sighed as he watchedAmy run herself ragged, as per usual.  She had so much to get done today and he had offered to help the poor woman.  First, she had to drop An and Chun off at school.  Then, she had to go pay her bills.  Then, she had to get some groceries.  Yao sighed as the ebony-haired girl frantically checked over her list, knowing she had forgotten to write something down.  She had bags under her eyes and was quite pale.  She was clearly exhausted and stressed out.  
  
    The sight of Amy like this broke Yao’s heart.  She was the most selfless person he knew, and he wished she would let him help her more often.  Amy had taken in her niece and nephew, An and Chun after her brother died.  She didn’t want them to end up in foster care and took them in herself, despite the fact that she too was suffering from grief.  She tried as best as she could to raise them, but her current job didn’t pay a lot, so she often gave up food and sleep for herself to make sure An and Chun got everything they needed.  They appreciated how hard she tried, but even they worried about her.  She would always insist she was fine and would often turn down help.    
  
It had been difficult for Yao to get her to let him help as much as she would let him help now.  Yao, however, didn’t care how difficult it was.  He would always help Amy, no matter what.  
  
 **10\. No Other One for Me**  
  
    “Argh!  That idiot!” Annika snapped as she slammed the door to her house.  She and Alfred had gotten into a huge fight.  She couldn’t even remember how it got started.  The woman was so irritated with Alfred that she couldn’t think properly.  She needed to calm down.  She got on her treadmill and just started running.  She ran and ran until she could think normally again.  “That’s better…”  
  
    Annika trailed off as her mind returned to Alfred.  “He’s so darn annoying!  The way he runs around saying he’s a hero, the way he obsesses over superheroes, his need to “fix” everyone’s problems…” Annika eventually trailed off.  Then she suddenly realized something.  All those things she had just listed as annoying, were actually cute in a way.  Alfred just wanted to help people, he just went a little too far trying sometimes.  But he had good intentions, though.  Also, he was always kind to her.  He could be childish sometimes, but he wasn’t stupid.  He could always tell when something was bothering her.  He never judged her and he enjoyed being with her.  She also enjoyed being with him.  “I need to apologize for losing my temper.”  
  
    Then she heard someone pounding on her door.  She opened it, only to be nearly crushed in a hug by Alfred.  “I’m so sorry Annika!  I was stupid and I’m sorry!  Please forgive me!”  Alfred begged.  
  
    Annika gave a gentle, genuine smile.  “I forgive you, Alfred.  And I’m sorry I lost my temper.  You are not stupid, I was wrong.  I’m sorry.  Truth is, there’s no other one for me, but you.”  
  
 **11\. Love Song**  
  
    Antonio grinned as he looked up at Alex.  She seemed so surprised, hopefully in a good way.  He had led her to the park, bringing his guitar with them.  Once they neared the center of the park, he sat on the edge of the fountain and took out his guitar.  Alex watched him curiously, wondering what he was going to play.  Antonio grinned and started strumming.  It was a soft, dreamy and romantic tune.  Then Antonio started singing in Spanish, causing Alex to blush.  He was singing a love song to her.    
  
    Antonio grinned as he continued playing and singing.  It seemed like Alex loved this, which was what he was hoping for.  Some people stopped and listened, smiling at the scene.  When Antonio finished his song, he sat his guitar down, walked up to Alex and held her close.  “Te amo, mi amor,” he whispered.  
  
    “I love you too, Toni,” Alex replied, and they shared a sweet kiss, not caring if anyone was watching.  
  
 **12\. I Want to Be with You Forever**  
  
    Amy sighed as she lay awake in her room.  Her apartment was quiet, except for the snores and sighs of slumber coming from An and Chun’s rooms.  It had been a long, trying day and now she couldn’t sleep.  Her mind started to wander to recent events, and a certain Chinese man.  A blush crept on her cheeks.  Yao had worked his way into her heart in a way she had never anticipated.     
  
    Yao was always acting like the other countries were so “immature,” and he would grumble about it.  Yet, whenever something cute appeared, he would start gushing about how cute it was.  Amy found this endearing, much to the surprise of others.  Yao was always asking her how he could help, even though she didn’t usually accept help.  He was always there for her, caring for her.  He also seemed to really care about An and Chun.  She could tell by the way he acted around them, always helping them and spending time with them when he was around.  Chun, who had been having a hard time with grief for awhile now, was starting to open up and enjoy life again.  Amy was absolutely sure Yao had something to do with this.  “I love Yao don’t I?” Amy thought.  “I don’t want to be without him….. I want to be with him, always.”  
  
 **13\. Protection**  
  
    Bloom was wondering exactly how Lukas talked her and her slyph(a kind of fairy) friend, Azura, into this.  Lukas had taken Bloom with him into the forest, wanting to explore with her.  He said that there were magical beings in this forest, but he warned her to be careful, just in case.  However, it seemed a goblin was lurking in the woods.  It attacked out of nowhere.  Lukas tried to ward it off with spells, but it was too fast.  Bloom threw rocks at it, to try to protect Lukas.  The goblin growled and went after her.  Bloom ran and ran and ran, trying to evade the creature.  Azura managed to slow it down with some wind, but the goblin just wasn’t scared off.  A tree root found it’s way into Bloom’s path, and she tripped and fell.  Bloom was terrified.  The goblin was almost upon her.  
  
    Then she heard a loud roar.  She turned and saw one of Lukas’ troll friends thundering over.  The goblin looked terrified now.  The troll picked up the goblin and threw it against a rock and a fight broke out.  Lukas ran over, worried for Bloom’s safety.  “Why was I not more careful?!  Bloom doesn’t have magical powers, I should have she would be targeted!” He thought worriedly.  He soon saw the troll fighting off the goblin and caught sight of Bloom, and she looked safe and sound.  He rushed over to her, gathered her her into his arms and held her close.  He was so relieved.     
  
Bloom smiled at Lukas and hugged him close.  They didn’t need to speak.  They just needed to reassure themselves that the other was alright.  The troll soon scared off the goblin and the goblin fled into the woods.  Lukas and Bloom thanked the troll and decided to go home.  Which was probably best, because the other Nordics had been extremely worried about them.  
  
 **14\. For Eternity**  
  
    “Where are we going Kiku?  Can I open my eyes yet?” Monica asked.  She had her eyes closed as the Japanese man led her somewhere.  He wouldn’t say where or why, though.  
  
    “We’re almost there Monica-chan,” Kiku said, with a small smile on his face.  He was also very nervous.  He had something very important to ask her and he was a little afraid of how she would answer.  Soon, they arrived at their destination.  “You can open your eyes now.”  
  
    Monica slowly opened her eyes and gasped.  They were at the grove of cherry blossom trees.   The wind was blowing the petals all about, creating a lovely ambiance.  Then, she noticed the way the petals on the ground were arranged.  They spelled the words, “Will you marry me?”  Monica’s eyes widened and she turned to Kiku.    
  
    Kiku got down on one knee.  “Monica-chan, I love you with all my heart.  After all my mistakes, I did not think I could ever fall in love.  I also didn’t think anyone would fall in love with me.  Without you, I could never have moved on from my past.  I cannot thank you enough for that.  I never want to be parted from you, from this day on.  Will you marry me?”  He held up a box with a simple, white gold ring.  
  
    Monica’s eyes started to tear up.  She would have liked nothing more.  “Y-Yes!  Hai!”  Kiku smiled and slid the ring onto her finger.  Monica couldn’t wait to tell their family and friends.  Both she and Kiku were overjoyed and excited to spend the rest of their lives together.    
  
 **15\. Happily Ever After**  
  
    Clara smiled at her guests in the reception hall.  Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves.  She smiled seeing her sister and friends dancing with their loved ones.  She also saw her parents and all her relatives mingling with the countries.  “I’m glad they could all make it.  I am so thankful to have them here.”    
  
        Clara smiled when she felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around her waist.  “How are you this evening, Mrs. Williams?” The Canadian asked his wife.  
  
        Clara chuckled.  “I’m very happy, Mr. Williams.  And you?”  
  
        “I’m the happiest man alive,”  Matthew replied, smiling.  Clara smiled back and set her arms on his.  They couldn’t be more thankful to have found each other.  This was definitely the biggest day of their lives so far.  They both knew that they would live “happily ever after.”


End file.
